


A Love Story

by K00K13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, First Love, Freeform, Love, One Shot, Random & Short, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K00K13/pseuds/K00K13





	A Love Story

"I love you" 

I wanted to say those words to you at least once. Once… before you go. 

I wanted to show you all these swirling emotions trapped within my chest. Like a wall of cold air crashing down on us. I was ready to hold you close. To embrace you in my arms. To shield you from the world. 

Little did I know how much I was suffocating you. How much I was holding you back. Screaming my name over and over again. I finally let you go. Not a word exchanged between the two of us. I stared blankly at your back as you slowly walked further and further away from me. From us. From what could have been. 

I should have told you. I should have said something… but my mind remains blank whenever I think back. And I wonder… 

Did I ever have the right words to say to you? 

Now I sit, looking out of the window into the garden we used to play in as children. Back when we were young and foolish. Back when I knew how to act and talk to you. When we could hold hands without thinking about hidden feelings or stare into each others' eyes without averting our gazes. Back when our touches were innocent and pure. No excitement. No intoxication. Just you and me. 

"I miss you"

Was it always this hard to say? 

Memories of endless nights spent talking through the phone. Listening to each other's voices. Topic after topic passed through our lips. But it always came back to those three words. I'd start to cry and you'd always comfort me. It always made me feel guilty. I knew you were weak to tears. To my tears. Why did I have to put you through that? 

I hated myself for doing that to you. For always having you at arm's reach but never any closer. More than friends. But never lovers. It tore me to pieces. 

And the worst part of it all. I was the one who did that. To myself. To you. I dragged you around on a leash as if I owned you. Flaunting it even. You never complained. I never knew what you were thinking. Maybe that's why I never noticed. 

You grew farther and farther away from me. But I never noticed. Not until there was an empty space where you used to be. I didn't want to acknowledge it. I didn't want to feel hurt. I thought that I could let you go with time. 

"Goodbye" 

I didn't want to say it. 

I wanted you to stay. To come back to me. To say that you love me. I wished it so much. But you never did. There were no tearful reunions. There were no passionate embraces. You left. Without a goodbye. 

My wish granted. I cried and cried but you weren't there to comfort me. There was no voice to hush my sobbing. There were no hands to rub my back reassuringly. You were gone. Never to come back. 

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. 

No matter how many times I apologise. You're not coming back. My love never escaped my head. I never showed you how much I loved. Even when you were about to step out of my life. I never even let you see a glimpse. 

I'm a coward. Did I ever even deserve you? 

Your smile, your laugh, your kind gaze. Everything. Wasted on me. A person who could never express their love for you. Not through words; spoken nor written. Nor touch. Nor gaze. 

Now all I have left is the memory of you. The times we've spent. The words we'd say. The things we'd do. Pages upon pages of our history. All memorised to the best of my ability. Though as time passes, pieces are chipped away. 

But I promise, 

"I'll never forget you"


End file.
